ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystique's Reasons
Agreed to Reia's new plan, the gang confronts Crocker, who is being worshipped and rewards them with shrimp puffs. Kiva: I hope this works.. Ratchet: Me too.. - Cosmo is suddenly getting scared to help Timmy and runs away. Kiva: Something tells me that he left, just for a workout. Timmy: I guess it's up to me.. Ratchet: Good luck, Timmy. Kiva: Be careful.. - Timmy insulted Crocker that he'll never bow down to him. As a result, Crocker attacks him and easily backs him down. Suddenly, Cosmo returns and punched Crocker with a surprised force of strength. Kiva: Sweet! - Cosmo explained that he is taking some 5-second workout videos and have serious results. After a good start against Crocker, Wanda distracted Cosmo and he captures him too. Timmy and Crocker moved from place to place and continue their fight. Meanwhile, Ratchet and the gang sees the castle wide open. They are about to enter the place, but it was blocked by a scanner. Ratchet: Great, a scanner.. Clank: Perhaps I can the hack the system. ???: So you made it. - The gang looked behind him and sees Terra, in a different way. Kiva: *gasp* No.. Reia: This scent... It's not darkness, it's something else.. Kiva: You mean..? Reia: Yeah.. So, you're Mystique... - Terra deforms into Mystique, a mutant who can turn into any person. Mystique: Very clever. And you must be Ratchet and the Galactic Rangers. Ratchet: That's right. Kiva: Okay, this is nice. Sasha: Why do you want to help us? Mystique: I knew that Organization XIII will be much of a threat to everyone..and I don't agree with Xaldin's deal. Kiva: So that's why you are helping us out. Mystique: Indeed. Stay back. - Mystique then transformed to Crocker and faced the scanner. It got fooled and the main door is opened before the gang's eyes. Kiva: Awesome! Ratchet: Alright, let's get inside. - Ratchet and the gang followed Mystique's lead and, suddenly, the way to the throne room is blocked by Nobodies, lead by Xaldin. Ratchet: We don't have time for you, freaks! - The gang pushed through the Nobodies and defeated them. They pushed forward until they finally reached the throne room, with the shards placed on each side. Ratchet: There they are.. Clank: I believe one of us will sit on the throne and try to overheat the shards' power. Mystique: None of you are capable of withstanding their power. I'll take it. - Mystique sits on the throne and concentrates. In the process, from their free will, both Jafar and Maleficent appeared and challenge them to a battle. Kiva: Let's fight. - The gang fight against Jafar and Maleficent's free will. Blow for blow, the shards are starting to steam. With enough hits towards them, both Jafar and Maleficent explode and the shards shocked Mystique tirelessly. But, she is fighting back to maintain control. Alister: No! What are you doing!? Mystique: Fighting..back... You..must..leave..before..they...explode...! Kiva: You heard her, let's go! Zack: But what about--? Clank: There is no time remaining! Kiva: Move quickly! - The gang moved quickly out of the room as fast as they can. The shards then overpowers Mystique and explodes. The blast pushes the gang out of the throne room and back to the entrance. Ratchet looks back to the room and sees green and red smoke coming out. Kiva: Do you think Mystique is okay? Ratchet: I don't know.. Reia: She has teleported to another location, despite of being extremely damaged by the shards. She can be anywhere. Kiva: Seems fair. Clank: When this is over, I'll investigate her whereabouts from the smoke. Ratchet: Good idea. We have to know what happened. Kiva: For now, let's move. Reia: Agreed. We should find Timmy and see how is he doing. - The gang walked back to Timmy's house. During the walk, Reia decided to talk to Kiva. Reia: How are you feeling, Kiva? Kiva: I'm fine. Reia: I know what's like to lose someone you love.. I almost-- - Kiva moved on ahead. Sasha: Give her some time. I'm sure we can find a way to help her. Reia: Yeah.. - The gang suddenly stopped and sees a portal above them, and moved aside when Timmy crashed back into town. Category:Scenes